1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting diode chip and, more particularly, to a semiconductor light emitting diode chip and a light emitting device using the same capable of reducing optical loss by improving reflection efficiency, and effectively releasing heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED), a semiconductor element for converting electrical energy into optical energy, is configured as a compound semiconductor emitting light of a particular wavelength according to an energy band gap, and the usage of an LED tends to extend from optical communications devices and mobile displays, displays such as a computer monitor, or the like, a planar (or flat) light source (e.g., a backlight unit (BLU)) for an LCD, and even an illumination area.
Thus, a method of releasing heat in order to deal with a high heating value of an LED is required in various LED application fields. In particular, when the current applied to an individual LED is increased as a method for reducing the number of LEDs in use, the resolution of a heating value increased accordingly has become a critical issue.
In order to release heat, an infinite heat sink, or the like, may be installed at an outer side of the LEDs in a module to perform cooling through forcible convection currents. However, such an addition to the device inevitably leads to an increase in the volume of a product, incurring an additional product cost.
Meanwhile, a semiconductor layer constituting the LED has a high refractive index as compared with external air, an encapsulated material, or a substrate, reducing the critical angle determining an incident angle range in which light can be emitted. As a result, a considerable portion of light generated from an active layer is totally internally reflected so as to spread in a substantially undesired direction or be lost in a total internal reflection process, lowering light extraction efficiency. Thus, a method for improving substantial luminance by increasing the quantity of light that proceeds in a desired direction is required.